


Laut

by Selai



Series: Kurang dari 500 kata [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Selai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, bahkan berujar selamat tinggal pun aku tak melakukannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laut

Tangannya menjulur. Meraup air yang datang seiring deburan yang semakin mendekatinya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik lebar, _mungkin sampai telinga_ , perumpamaan saja, intinya dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Rambutnya menari tak beraturan seperti benang sutra yang tak pernah kusut. Nyanyian burung seperti tengah mengiringi tariannya. Celana panjang terlipat sampai lutut tak mampu mengelak dari percikan air yang naik dan turun seiring dengan ombak yang datang.

Dia di laut. Menggenggam pasir yang ia ambil tadi. Merasakan kasar bintik-bintik kecil itu pada permukaan tangannya. Mengepal sampai butiran coklat dan putih bercampur air itu mengambil kesempatan diantara celah jarinya. Dia tak menghentikannya, hanya mengamati dengan wajah sumringah dan mata yang berbinar.

_Ini laut,_ batinnya.

Bau asin dan segar yang menyelimuti indera penciumannya. Kasar pasir bercampur garam yang mampir dan terasa olehnya. Basah perih ketika setetes air mengenai goresan luka yang sudah hampir mengering hari kemarin.

Dia kembali menurunkan tangannya ke air yang datang terbawa gelombang tak konstan itu. Mencucinya asal kemudian naik menyibakkan anak rambut yang menggelitik telinganya ke belakang. Menekuk ke atas tak beraturan lengan baju yang tadi jatuh dan hampir basah separuh.

Dia melihat kapal di sana. Beragam warna dan tak sendiri. Bentuknya pun dari besar sampai kecil. Di sekitarnya menapak juga kerang-kerang yang entah memang sudah berada di sana ataupun yang tadi terseret seperti ditebar layaknya kismis. Dia mengambil satu, mendekatkannya ke telinga, mencoba cerita mengenai _‘Kau akan mendengar suara laut saat mendekatkan sebuah kerang di telingamu’_ , mengerutkan bibir dan menekuk alis,

_Tak terdengar apapun,_ batinnya. Tapi dia tak ambil pusing. Menyaku satu kerang itu untuk dibawa pulang nanti. Pikirnya hal itu mungkin hanya terjadi saat kau jauh dari laut sahaja. Lagipula dia tetap bahagia karena melihat laut adalah impiannya. Dia tak terlalu perduli dengan hal lain. Dia masih bisa melihat hamburan cahaya yang menjadi beberapa warna seperti pelangi. Rasanya lebih indah dibanding hanya membuat sendiri efek hamburan dengan gelembung dari sabun seperti kala kecil dulu.

_Laut benar-benar biru,_ bisiknya. Entah kepada siapa manakala matanya perlahan terpejam dan nafas yang ia tarik perlahan seiring terlentangnya kedua tangan bocah yang bahkan belum mecapai kepala dua itu.

Rasanya dia mulai percaya pada buku milik kakeknya yang pernah ia baca. Biru, seperti kedua kelereng matanya. Memantul sinar putih yang menyilaukan. Dia tersenyum lagi. Meskipun lebih kecut sekarang ini.

_Andai saja aku bisa kemari bersama kalian._ Katanya dalam hati. Kepalanya menunduk. Membuat pirangnya jatuh dan menutupi wajah dengan kulit susu itu.

Kakinya menapak tanpa arah. Menerjang ombak yang semakin datang ke arahnya. Tak perduli semakin keras dan tinggi gelombang itu. Dia tertawa kecil. Sepertinya tadi airnya tak sepanas ini.

Kenapa dia merasa seperti terbakar ?

Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya seolah menghangus seirama dengan banyaknya langkah kaki yang ia tapakkan ke laut lepas ?

Lagipula, kenapa dia mendengar teriakan dan raungan ?

Bukankah dia hanya sendiri tadi di ujung batas antara daratan dan lautan ?

Bukankah tadi jaraknya dengan kapal-kapal itu jauh sehingga tak mungkin suara teriakan orang-orang di sana sampai di telinganya ?

Tangannya meraup. Kenapa rasanya seperti uap panas ? Bukankah harusnya yang dia rasakan adalah air laut dengan sedikit rasa kasar karena pasir ataupun kristal garam yang terbawa ?

Kenapa rambutnya terasa rontok dan sudah tak menutupi kepalanya lagi ?

_Armin_ tertawa.

_Ah...beginikah rasanya menjelang kematian ? Beginikah rasanya saat sebuah keinginanmu belum terpenuhi ketika ajalmu datang ?_

Duplikat biru air laut itu terbuka. Hendak berbalik menatap sahabat baiknya yang dulu selalu melindunginya.

Berkata maaf karena dia berbohong kali ini.

Berkata maaf karena tak bisa menemaninya melihat laut lepas seperti ajakannya dulu.

Batin _Armin_ tertawa lagi.

_Ah, bahkan berujar selamat tinggal pun aku tak melakukannya._

**Author's Note:**

> SENSEI KENAPA KAMU KETJAM SEKALI MEMBUNUH ANAK SAYA ?!?!?  
> ehem. well, saya sudah lama ga buka akun cyber saya dan sudah lama juga ga baca manga SnK tapi saat tiba-tiba membuka aku cyber saya dan beranda saya keluar list yang uhukmatiuhuk saya baca lagi ngebut dan asdfghjkl MATI AJA SEMUA SANA /sabaroi  
> yah...begitulah...  
> bye, nak Armin. Bahagia di dunia sana~~


End file.
